Lights and Shadows
by CuteWhitePuppy
Summary: Everyone knew and believed that the First Robin, Richard 'Dick' Grayson is already dead. But what happens if he suddenly turns up in a mission where the third and ex-Robin are currently working on? But not as an ally anymore but rather as an enemy? The Batclan, JL and YJ will team up and do anything just to get their little bird back.
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N:** There's only one thing I can say at the moment. I hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Warning:** Some OOCness and a little AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice and the Cover Picture all credits goes to the real owner

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Team report to the mission room quickly

That's all what Batman said. No explanations. No Introductions(Well there's no need for that actually) and No nothing.

The Team immediately knew that somehow this is important because they weren't supposed to get any missions today and are only to be called unless if it's an urgent business but what they never thought that this meeting is really important.

"Did we get ourselves in trouble or something?" Kid Flash's quietly whispered to Robin.

The youngest member thought of it for a second as he looked at the Superheroes who's standing right in front of them which consists of Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Green lantern and Martian Manhunter with the exception of Black Canary all of the founding members of the Justice League are here.

"I don't recall anything we did would put us in trouble except you dying Batman's hair pink" Robin whispered back with a smile as Kid Flash's face turned ghostly white pale.

"I told you it was an accident! I didn't know that I replaced Batman's shampoo with pink hair dye! I didn't even know how the hell that happened!" He said it too fast and too loud that everyone's attention was directed to him immediately some are laughing and some are surprised but a certain bat was glaring full force at the junior speedster making his face turned even more paler than before (If it was still possible)

Everyone in the JL already knows about Batman's identity and the YJ only knew about it when Dick went... missing.

Robin grimaced at the memory of it but was interrupted by Superman's coughing.

"Let's set aside that incident and move on to the more important matter in hand" Superman paused looking at the league for confirmation. When he got their permission he begun. "As of now there's a new organization that has recently showed up. We don't really know that much about them except for their name, Blue Sanctuary but some rumors tells us that they are trying to create a weapon much like Superboy"

There was a pregnant silence until Aqualad spoke voicing the team's question.

"A Clone?"

Everyone saw how Superman and Superboy tensed at the question but it was soon disappeared(slightly) when Wonder Woman spoke.

"We don't know" Was her simple reply.

Batman then stood in front of the league. "Your mission is to investigate and gather information. Keep yourself hidden so you wouldn't alert the enemies and don't engage at any kind of fight unless it's needed"

The emphasizing of words only means he still remembers their last mission.

The mission that was successful but somehow fail because a drunk guy managed to find the team in their hiding place and begun to bothering them making Superboy punch him out of irritation thus alerting the thugs and escaping with the truck load of drugs but Kid Flash managed to catch up with it at the last minute while the others fought the back-up that the drunk guy called. Yeah they did said sorry at first but it still got out of hand escalating the little fight into a large fight with screaming audiences of course.

"The Team's members are: Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Red Arrow and Zatanna but Zatanna wouldn' be joining you in this mission. She would be the one giving you information" Martian Manhunter announced.

"This is a dangerous mission so be careful" Black Canary added.

"Dangerous?" Miss Martian spoke for the first time since entering this room.

"We were supposed to be the one to investigate it but the Injustice League is causing chaos and some villains have been very active lately in every city" Flash admitted while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah yeah but you didn't answer the question: Why is it dangerous?" Red arrow asked sounding impatient.

"Because we also suspect that the activeness of crime lately has something to do with that org. because the moment it showed up is the moment that the crime rating went unexpectedly high" Green Arrow answered sending Red Arrow a warning glaring who in return just 'tsk'.

"So our real mission is to know what their motive is and confirm if the rumors are true?" Superboy deadpanned.

"Yes" Came the short reply of Batman.

"When will it start?" Robin said joining the conversation.

"This night so prepare everything you needed and you will head out as soon as possible" With that everyone turned to leave except for one who was told to stay behind by Batman.

"Is something wrong?" Somehow Robin felt that this is more tensed than before.

"Yes" Batman begun. "There is a possibility that you'll meet Jason there so be alert and be careful at all times"

His voice sounded worried and concerned it feels like that Bruce Wayne the father figure to the boy is the one speaking at the moment so Robin reverted back as well to being Tim but not taking off his mask. He(Tim) couldn't blame him because he already lost many people in his life.

First his parents then Dick Grayson the Original Robin, my role model and like big brother died after running away when Bruce tried to take the mantle away from him with the reason of getting almost killed when the Joker shot him near his heart although his body wasn't found and only a traced of his blood and a video that contains his beating and tortures was sent to us after 2 months of Dick's absence. The master mind was sent to Arkham but he lost it and went crazy before we even found him in his little hide out and some members of his group just went missing as if like they didn't even existed and the others were... dead burned alive to be exact. So some people just assumed that the boy was burnt down to ashes.

Robin was glad at that time because Kid Flash didn't take anything for souvenirs or he'll have to puke his guts out in disgust.

After that Jason Todd the Second Robin died as well because of the Joker(again) beating him with a crowbar and finishing his life with an explosion but as soon as everyone heard that he was resurrected or brought back from the dead everyone was happy and relieved even though he's not mostly on their side anymore. Not to mention He and Robin doesn't really get along very well seeing that Jason saw the kid as his replacement.

Last but not the least, Timothy Drake the Third Robin although he didn't die he was tortured as well by the very same person that causes Dick's reason to leave and Jason's demise. He didn't know how long he spent there in the grasp of the Joker because the only thing he knew was becoming his Junior or something. Creepy if you asked him.

But Batman was scared that time that he lost Tim too.

That's why he couldn't blame Batman or Bruce Wayne because he already tried to blamed it all on the Joker. Robin swear he just heard Harley said 'Don't blame it on Mistah J!'

At first being with Bruce was very hard seeing how dark and violent he became but after some time and patience he softened a little, well it's better than nothing right?

Robin looked at the man in front of him smiling and then nodded earning a nod from him as well. The boy turned his heels and walked away from the room leaving Batman to his business.

It's just a simple mission. Investigate and Gather Information. He wouldn't die easily seeing how Bruce improved for the last two years and leaving him alone again means he would have a reason to beat the crap out of Flash every time he annoys him and another reason to put every criminals in a body cast for at least six months.

That's why in place of The first and second Robin The Third Robin will become the Dark Knight's new light. Not as their replacement but someone new who will look up to them and follow their examples. And no- He didn't mean to die of a horrible death what he meant is to become someone who will keep The Batman sane and steady.


	2. CHAPTER 01: The Findings Part 01

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my story! I Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Warning: **Some OOCness and a little AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice and the Cover Picture all credits goes to the real owner

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

_'Mind link'_

* * *

**CHAPTER 01: The Findings Part 01**

"Relax I'm not here to fight" The man said raising both of his hands.

After being fully prepared The Team took off for their mission and once they arrived at their location they quickly formulated a plan and went in separate ways so that the investigation would be faster because the place is BBQ huge and knowing that sneaking here all together in one group will only make their presence quickly known.

But of course there are times that they couldn't avoid being caught. Like now.

"Why are you here Jason?" Robin suspiciously glared at the man in front of him then hastily surveyed the room to see if there are other people besides him however he found none. "Are you a part of this organization?"

"What?" He sounded offended but then he scoffed mockingly. "Can't I just see how my _little brother_ is doing?"

"I'm not in the mood for games Jay" Robin said clearly annoyed. "What's your reason?"

"I told you I just wanted to see you"

Robin was about to reply when someone spoke to the mind link that Miss Martian set up before they separated.

_'Team Report'_ Aqualad's voice sounded._ 'What's you status?'_

_'Currently single but looking for a girlfrie-Ow!' _Kid Flash groaned after what looks like being smacked in the head by none other than-

_'Me and Kid Flash are on the east side part of the building' _Artemis huffed.

'_Megan and Superboy are in an empty research room in the west part' _The Female martian informed then afterwards a _'What she said'_ from Superboy came.

_'Red Arrow reporting. Location: unknown. Status: completely lost'_

_'HAHA how did you get yourself lost?' _Kid Flash's booming voice came.

There was a pause in the connection as they reviewed what the Male Archer just said.

It was really surprising- No shocking that the he got himself lost because before the team entered here he was the one in the group who thoroughly studied the blue print of the building and adding the fact that he was with Aqualad just a minute ago.

Well now they know why the Atlantean sounded worried when he called.

What to say? Is the question that lingered in the team's mind. They couldn't ask where the boy is 'cause that would only make the situation worst with the exception of the junior speedster because everyone already knows that he would be staying in bed after being beaten into a pulp by the archer himself. brother or no brother so he would pretty much just respond that he could handle himself with a thank you very much on the end of his sentence so that's out of the question.

Suddenly everyone released the breath they didn't even know they were holding when the Female Martian broke the awkward atmosphere as she changed the subject.

_'Hello Megan! Robin where are you?' _She asked.

_'System room' _Robin stated.

_'That's Great!' _The junior speedster cheered.

_'With Red Hood...'_

_'I took back what I just said'_

The Team doesn't actually hate the guy, They even invited him to join again after they discovered that Jason is actually Red Hood. It's just that they believed on different things now but at the very least they still kept in touch with him.

_'Robin, Do you need assistance?' _The Leader of the team offered expressing the word worried again.

_'I'll be alright' _Robin smiled reassuringly even though they wouldn't honestly be able to see it.

_'Are you sure dude? I can get there in a matter of minute' _Kid Flash suggested.

_'I could also smash through walls' _The boy of steel suggested as well.

_'If you do that then you would be leaving Artemis and there is a chance that both of you will alert our intrusion' _Robin paused and added in a whispery like tone enough to be heard. '_And I think Red Arrow needs more help'__  
_

_'I'll carry her Bridal styl- Ow!'__  
_

_'I can smash the walls silently' _(Can someone even do that?)_  
_

_'I'm fine now- just found a laboratory' _The red head notified.

The youngest member silently laughed at their antics and insisted again that he's okay while on the other hand on the outside he's still keeping his defense up in case the outlaw in front of him attack.

_'Be careful then'_ Aqualad sighed in defeat still worried. 'Carry_ on your tasks team'__  
_

_'I'll steady the link so if you need help just call' _Miss Martian instructed.

With that everyone resumed to what their doing.

"Done with your talk?" Jason said rather impatient. Why wouldn't he be? None of them move through out the talk resulting in a muscle stiffness and the fact that they can already be mistaken for a complete statue.

"How did you know?" Robin raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I've once been a part of the team remember?" He said it like 'duh' as he went to one of the computers in the room and typed something on the keyboard.

"Right" Robin deadpanned following him but still keeping his guards up. "So why are you here again?"

"For the third time, I'm here to see you" He groaned. "Batman told me to _accompany_ you"

Robin looked at him suspiciously. "Batman told me to be alert for you"

"He said that because I still didn't take his offer at that time" He told the boy while his gaze is still fixed on the screen and his hands still pressing some keys. "He might have taken it seriously when I joked about being part of the organization. Which is not" He grinned.

Feeling that the man can be trusted, Robin lowered his guard and Instead asked him another question that just came to his realization. "What's the offer?"

Jason paused for a moment before pointing out that: "The offer is a payment for the damages in my apartment that some Stupid Jerk did for wanting a fight"

"Precious" Robin chuckled. "So what's your role here?"

"Hacking" He said simply.

"I know how to hack" Robin said insulted. He know that he is more of a detective than a hacker unlike Dick but Batman did thought him how to do it and some few tricks.

"Between me and you kid," He looked at me. "I have more experience" He smirked as all of the monitors containing the video in the surveillance cameras turned pitch black causing the room to darken as well.

Robin absentmindedly watched Red Hood turn his heel and walked to the door and once he is only one step outside the room he looked behind his shoulders. "Aren't you coming?"

Robin snapped out of his trance and quickly followed him out.

"nye nye nye Between me and you kid bleh! arrogant old man" Robin childishly muttered.

"I heard that! And I'm just 2 years older than you!"


	3. CHAPTER 02: The Findings Part 02

**A/N:** School just started here so I wasn't able to write that much and I also focused some of my attention in my new account that I just created on deviantart but For those reader who read my stories up until now especially 1st female scarlet speedster and Pony1997 Thank you very much. ^_^

**Important Note:** I'm going to explain the bat siblings ages here in my story so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding.

**Dick Grayson - **18 years old  
**Jason Todd -** 16 years old  
**Tim Drake - **14 years old

**Warning: **Some OOCness and a little AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice and the Cover Picture. All credits goes to the real owner.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

_'Mind link'_

* * *

**CHAPTER 02: The Findings Part**** 02**

**- Artemis and Kid Flash -**

"It's weird"

"What? You?"

"Of course not! I'm awesome!" Kid Flash shouted making Artemis rolled her eyes.

As they said earlier, they were in the east part side of the building but when they heard from Robin that he's with Red Hood, they both decided to go where the two bird is but unfortunately the place is too big and the blue print that was handed to them didn't help at all causing them to end up from square one (Now they know how Red Arrow feels)

"Keep your mouth shut Baywatch!" Artemis said, accidentally raising her vice as well.

"Look who's talking!" He roared back but then sighed thinking that it was pointless to argue with the archer so he instead went back to what was being said before the little fight begun. "What I was saying is that, for a big place like this there isn't actually many people around here and the security is also pretty weak"

You'd thing Artemis will think of it for a minute before reacting but boy was the junior speedster wrong "Why did you just told it now!?" She shouted.

"I wasn't sure yet!"

"How coul-! Nevermind. Let's just tell the others"

* * *

**- Miss Martian and Superboy -**

_'Be careful something's wrong'_

"Did you get that Superboy?" The female Martian questioned but when she didn't get any response from the said boy she quickly looked where she last saw him and found him still there standing and engrossed in reading a file in a blue folder.

The place is a medium sized room with shelves full of disorganized books but the paper and folders littered all around the place are more noticeable since some of it are piled up looking like a mountain and some are even hanging from the ceiling. In other words, this room feels like some place where Red Tornado comes in and farted; Messy.

"What's that?" Miss martian asked as she stood near Superboy and peeked through his shoulder.

"A file" Came the short reply. His features didn't have that usual bored look on his face but rather he looks like somewhere between surprised, pity and a look of understanding. When Miss Martian kept looking at him, he hastily stated:

"The weapon is real"

* * *

-** Red Arrow and Aqualad -**

Red Arrow didn't even bother looking up when Aqualad came 5 minutes after Kid Flash called but instead he continued surveying the red liquid that looks like blood in a small test tube on the laboratory room.

Aqualad just shrugged and went to his own surveying and luckily he found a room located at the left side. When he went inside all he saw was a room full of medical supplies.

Red Arrow was still inspecting the red liquids and some papers besides it while Aqualad is now checking to what seems like a Medical bay when Superboy's voice rung in their head.

_'The Weapon is real'_

"Red Arrow" Aqualad said sounding alerted through the other room.

"I know" Red Arrow announced. "I also found a blue file here that says the weapon is a human experiment not a clone like Superboy"

Aqualad walked around the room again. "Do you think this is the place the weapon was(is) experimented then treated afterwards? He kept walking until he came across a blue folder on a table much like the the other ones have. He examined it first then looked at it's content and was _very _shocked at what he found.

Red Arrow couldn't see it because of the wall between them but the Atlantean's voice said it clear at how shock he was.

"Red Arrow come here and see this quickly"

* * *

**- Robin and Red Hood -**

"So Teeth Flash said that something was wrong which by the way you probably already know and BoySupey confirmed that the weapon is real? Wow" Red Hood sounded half surprised. "How about PinkArrow and GrilledFish?"

"Will you please stop giving them those nicknames? They have names you know" Robin scolded. "And No. I haven't heard anything from the yet"

Red Hood sighed as they stopped and stood in front of a door.

_'Miss Martian can you link Red Hood?' _Robin telepathically said.

_'Sure!'_

In a matter of seconds the team could now feel the ex-robin's presence in their minds.

'_Woah! It feels like I just joined a Facebook chat!'_ The man snickered.

"Sometimes... I feel like I'm older than him..." Robin exasperatedly muttered under his breath. "So this is it"

They examined the door in front of them and was mesmerized at how big it was and comparing its color to the other door which is Reddish Brown this one is Silver Gray and has a chains like design carved into it and in the middle is a flame with a large wing spreading widely.

Robin was about to speak but his companion cut him off by bursting through the door with a loud bang and then standing in the middle of the room. 'Stealth skills... 20%- Oh wait. -10 because he broke the door so it should be 10% only" The younger teen inwardly thought.

"The door wasn't strong as how it is big" That's the only thing the man said after causing a ruckus which bothered no one again. Seriously. Are the walls sound proof or something?

Robin stepped inside as well and marveled at the sights of the room filled with different kinds of books. "A Library?" He went to one of the shelves and picked a book to open. "The Manor doesn't have this" It wouldn't be bad if he just took one and take it home right? Wait- No! That's wrong!

By now Robin is having a conflict between himself in his mind to whether he should take it or not. So much for Batman's lesson 'Leave no clues behind' Screw that! The door is already broken anyway. 'Maybe I should somehow thank Red Hood for that'

"I don't know if your doing it on purpose but I could hear everything you just said" The man grinned ear to ear. "And I'll be expecting that gratitude of yours"

In return Robin blushed in embarrassment. Batman is so gonna have a fit about this. Just then, Robin's comm link rung so he fished it in his utility belt only to find Batman staring directly at him through the screen. 'speaking of which'

"A word got out that the Apprentice of Deathstroke was hired by the Blue Sactuary"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it was short but I'll be able to post sooner now. Have a good day! Reviews and Comments are very much appreciated :D


End file.
